In digital cameras, digital videos, etc., a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor, a CMSO (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor or the like (hereinafter referred to as a solid state imaging sensor) is used. Such a solid state imaging sensor has a sensitivity characteristic to light such that its sensitivity to infrared light is strong as compared with the spectral sensitivity of human. Therefore, in a digital camera, a digital video or the like, spectral correction is usually made by means of a near infrared cutoff filter.
As such a near infrared cutoff filter, a near infrared-absorbing type colored glass filter of e.g. a fluorophosphate glass containing Cu2+ ions as a colorant component, has been used. However, by the colored glass filter alone, it is not possible to sufficiently cut off light in the near infrared region, and therefore, at present, a dielectric multi-layer having a property to cut off light in the near infrared region is being studied.
The dielectric multi-layer is one which is formed by alternately laminating a thin film made of a high refractive index dielectric (e.g. TiO2) and a thin film made of a low refractive index dielectric (e.g. SiO2), on a transparent substrate. And, the near infrared cutoff filter using such a dielectric multi-layer is designed to utilize the interference effect by the multi-layer to reflect infrared light thereby to suppress transmission of the infrared light.
The near infrared cutoff filter using a dielectric multi-layer is known to have high incidence angle dependency in its spectral characteristics. A near infrared cutoff filter having the incidence angle dependency reduced, has been proposed wherein in the spectral characteristics of the near infrared cutoff filter, when the wavelength at which the transmittance in a transition region from a short wavelength side transmission band region to a long wavelength side reflection band region is 50%, is taken as a half-value wavelength, the shift amount (variation) between the half-value wavelength at an incidence angle of 0° and the half-value wavelength at an incidence angle of 25° is small (see e.g. Patent Document 1).